RIP The Boy Who Lived
by TinyTitch
Summary: He was a wonderful friend, husband, father, gradfather but after 87 years of magical wonders he decides that he must go to the great beyond. Now a year later on his anniversary everyone gathers together to share with us their memories. more reviews needed


**Chapter 1 : Will you…**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Dumbledore would still be alive! For those a little more dim-witted than the rest of us that means I, unfortunately don't own Harry Potter and all other characters, they are the rightful possession of J.K Rowling.

"It was a day quite like this one, funny how I can still remember the smaller, finer details of the day. For instance, I can still smell the flowers-lavender for those who are wondering. I can still hear our laughter and I can still feel his gentle touch, when he gave me a hug."

A very old, rapidly wrinkling lady with a thin, balding head dressed all in black turned to look at her family and friends. All around her there stood all types of people. Young, old, girls, boys, tall, small, all sorts, the one thing they all had in common was that they were all present in an open field gathered around in a huddle. It was an exceptionally, sunny day which, unfortunately seriously contradicted everyone's mood.

Today was the one year death anniversary of 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One' the boy who faced 'The Dark Lord' many times over and finally defeated him. Yes, today was the one year death anniversary of Harry Potter.

"Grandma, please finish the story," A young flaming red head asked the old lady impatiently.

The old lady lifted her hand up to touch the face of her sixteen year old grandson.

"You look so much like your grandfather did when he went to Hogwarts, did you know that?" Ginerva Potter smiled as she saw her grandson nod enthusiastically. "You must get tired of hearing that then?"

"No, Grandma I like being reminded how much I looked like granddad"

"If only Harry could hear you say that," Ronald Weasley said "He'd be so proud,"

"Continue your story Ginny," Hermione Weasley told her sister-in-law.

"It was a day quite like this one, brilliantly sunny, blue skies, very peaceful," Ginny started, looking at her husband's headstone she continued "I had just recently turned nineteen and Fred and George were making me wet myself from laughing-No not literally, dear!" Ginny proclaimed as one of the younger members of the huddle gasped. Ron let out a snicker which received a glare from his wife and a genuine smile from Ginny. "As I was saying, I was laughing quite hard because Fred and George had just jinxed Fleur so that her nose grew big green warts, Fleur was so mad you could see the fire in her eyes.

We were all at the Burrow for the summer, all of us including Percy who had home begging to be forgiven, admitting finally that he was wrong. Mum and dad had forgiven him a split second but the rest of us apart from Bill and Charlie refused to acknowledge his existence.

Anyway, Harry and I had been going out ever since he defeated Voldemort and our relationship was getting very serious. Unfortunately it was difficult for us to get any further in our relationship because Harry, Ron and Hermione were now all fully fledged Aurors and rally good at it too, so the ministry were always asking them to go check out any suspicious characters, that and the fact that it was hard to get any privacy though, what with there being twelve people living under the same roof!

As Fred and George apparated away from a fuming Fleur, Harry came into the room underneath his invisibility cloak. He grabbed me by the sides and tickled me to no ends,

When he finally stopped he asked stupidly, 'Guess who?'

'Hmmm, let me guess…is it…Hermione?'

Then he laughed and came out from under the cloak and said 'You knew it was me all along didn't you?'

'The fact that you do this every time you come back sort of gave me the tiniest of clues,'

I gave him the biggest hug possible and then we shared a short, lived kiss because as soon as things started getting passionate Ron and Hermione came in snogging each other's faces off!" She, along with numerous other people laughed as they saw Ron and Hermione turning scarlet. It was good to know that even at the age of 87 she could still get her brother and sister-in-law embarrassed, Ginny thought.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed half shocked, half embarrassed and as usual his ears were going their customary red colour.

"Ron!" Ginny mimicked.

"Just get on with the story," An equally red Hermione urged.

"So, because certain people were busy with certain 'ahem' events in our living room, Harry and I decided the garden was a better place to go. However, once again it was occupied, this time with Tonks and Remus (who were visiting after an extended honeymoon in France!) laughing at two extremely ugly garden gnomes who were currently trying to bite each other's ears off!"

Ginny paused she started chuckling to something inaudible; the other's gave her a warm sympathetic smile.

"Long story short, It seemed that every place we went was filled with some couple it was in my bedroom where we finally found some privacy it was then that Harry…Harry…Ha," But Ginny couldn't contain herself she burst out laughing which received some strange glances, "Sorry…I just…I can't help it" Ginny managed to say in between giggles

"Anyway Harry took my hand and, I honestly still have no idea how he managed it he sat me down on my bed and slowly said

'Ginerva Weasley we've been going out for three years'

I remember thinking to myself oh my god this is it…but I'm only nineteen! Harry continued,

'We've been through so much together, arguments included.' My heart started pounding in my ears it was going a million beats a second and I was suddenly starting to feel very hot.

'And I think that it's time to ask the one thing I've been wanting to ask all day today, Ginny will you…'

I was getting so flushed and excited at this point I had to stop myself from screaming.

'Will you…help me cook!'

I remember I was so embarrassed that I thought he was going to ask me that I almost ran out of the room, I felt a sudden hot flush and a sinking felling in the pits of my stomach the sort of feeling when you experience instant heartbreak and I knew that I was disappointed. I really wanted to cry, I mean why would Harry do such a horrible thing to me? Why would he deceive me like that? This was Harry, my Harry and there he was mocking our three year relationship.

Disappointment turned into anger and while he was till laughing at me I apparated out of the room straight to mum, who at that particular moment was in Diagon Alley buying magical herbs and new robes.

'Ginny, darling what's the matter?'

'Harry's a b…' well you know the rest!" The older Ginny said spying all the younger children.

"'Why, have the two of you had an argument?'

'No it's just Mum, he asked me to help him cook!' Mum gave me the strangest of looks and asked why that would bother me, she said that a flick of the wand is all it takes, but then I explained everything to her and she…can you believe her? she started laughing! She told me not to worry and that you know how boys are! It was very strange because Mum was always a firm believer of love and romance, that's what made her act so cold towards Hermione when the whole Victor Krum thing happened so why would she suddenly start laughing at such a horrible prank?

I think she communicated Harry in one way or another because at that moment Harry came popping up saying

'Gin…Where'd you go? Why'd you go? What did I do? Is it because I didn't tell you I loved you today is that it, or the fact that I accidentally trod on one of your best shoes?' I laugh now but trust me at the time I…well…

SLAP!

'You're an idiotic moron! You stupid, ugly…THING!' Ah you laugh but I was so angry that I couldn't think of anything to say plus this was the person I loved so it was hard for me to insult him."

"No, Grandma we're not laughing at the fact that you can't cuss, we always knew that!" James said giggling "We're laughing at the fact that you smacked someone and that someone happened to be Grandad!"

"Oh right. Hey! That's not fair I can insult, you should have heard me back when I was in my sixth year! What I said to Ron, now that was cool!"

"Let's leave that story for another day, yeah Gin?" Ron said, ears once again turning red.

"So anyway Harry and I stopped talking. I say Harry and I but what I mean was I stopped talking to him while he tried desperately to get me to talk to him!

'Gin, I've said I'm sorry, I really didn't think you'd take it so seriously! Please, I'm really sorry! I love you!'

'Harry Potter are you trying to butter me up?' I said in the most monotone voice I could muster up, it failed.

'Is it working?'

'NO!'

'Yes it is. It is isn't it Ginny, you're trying your hardest not to talk to me! You know you want to kiss me!'

'Only 'cause I love you but I assure you if you were anyone else…!'

'I mean it Gin, I really am sorry. Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I am serious about our relationship, I really am so serious in fact that…' But then he got down on one knee and took my hand in the same way as he had done before, and I got the awful feeling of Déjà vu. I almost pulled my hand away but he had a very tight grip on my hand. 'Will you marry me?'

'You what?'

'You heard me?'

'Are you serious?'

'Does this explain everything?' He said holding a small velvet box bearing a gold band with a chilling diamond on it.

'I…don't know what to say…I' I was truly and utterly lost for words.

'Say yes, make the happiest twenty year old in the world and say yes.'

'Yes!' And then a bundle of delicate rose petals fell down from the ceiling, I looked up to see Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad even Percy transfiguring pencil sharpenings into red, pink, yellow and white rose petals. They were all in on it, that's why Mum started laughing, that's why Ron and Hermione didn't interfere, like I'm sure they would have. That's why Fred and George didn't beat Harry to a bloody pulp because they had all palnned it together!"


End file.
